


apology

by justashley



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, extremely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:10:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justashley/pseuds/justashley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The only way to have a friend is to be one.” -Ralph Waldo Emerson</p>
            </blockquote>





	apology

_“I wish we were never friends in the first place!” Tsukishima shouted, eyes squeezed shut as if afraid of the own words pouring uncontrollably out of his mouth._  
_Nothing felt scarier to Tsukishima than seeing his best friend’s eyes spilling over with fat tears, and his arm reaching over to slap Tsukishima in the face._  
_“Then be that way! Be the horrible monster you are, shutting out your one friend!” Yamaguchi snapped, turning away from Tsukishima and running off towards home._  
_Tsukishima was in shock. ‘No way I just said that. No way..’ He thought. He decided to run home, knowing the last thing he wanted was for someone to find him all alone and on the verge of tears, just to give him some lies of pity. “Oh, Tsukishima, you have more than one friend. He’ll forgive you.” He wanted to punch something, anything, that could satisfy the anger he felt towards those people, being placed at the end of the sympathy stick. His tongue felt like rough sandpaper, and his hands felt numb and prickly._

  
Days passed. Tsukishima tried not to show weakness, and skipped volleyball practice. He did not want to confront everyone yelling at him, _‘Why did you do this?! I thought you had somewhat of a heart, Tsukishima..'_ along with everyone taking Yamaguchi’s side when he probably told the whole school about their fight.  
Then Tsukishima decided he needed to do something, anything, to at least have Yamaguchi as a mutual friend.  
Before school started, Tsukishima wrote a note to Yamaguchi, informing him to _**“Please meet me at the park swings after school.”**_  
_‘Gah, was that too forceful?’_ Tsukishima thought as he stares down the small note crumpled up in the back of his friend’s desk.  
Before he could go and change the note to seem friendlier, classmates started to stream into the classroom. Tsukishima’s face turned into one of sadness and regret when seeing Yamaguchi walk through the classroom doors, but quickly turned his head when he realized what he was doing.  
The school bell indicated the end of the school day, and students loudly made their way out of the school towards their homes. Tsukishima, not looking back to see if his friend was following or not, made his way to the park him and Yamaguchi once played at as kids.  
Looking down, he hardly noticed the sounds of shifting wood chips until Yamaguchi cleared his throat.  
Tsukishima’s head snapped up quickly, and Yamaguchi wore such an angry expression it make Tsukishima want to call it off, say _“Oh, I didn’t write you anything, it must’ve been some silly prank, I’ll be on my way now..”_ but obviously that was not going to happen. Tsukishima looked over somberly as Yamaguchi took the swing next to his.  
“Yamaguchi, I’ve been a horrible person.”  
His friend looked at Tsukishima with a ‘no shit, Sherlock’ glance.  
“No-I mean- I know you know that too- but-“  
Yamaguchi was actually quite surprised at how Tsukishima fumbled with his words, which he had never done, since he was clearly the calm and collected type.  
“I’ve been rude to you, teased you, and the one ‘good’ thing I’ve done was save you from bullies, and I didn’t even do that right.” Tsukishima grasped his hands together nervously. “You have no right to forgive me for what I said. I just want to clear the air, and I really appreciate you, Yamaguchi. I appreciate you so, so-“ Tsukishima started choking up, tears brimming his golden eyes, making Yamaguchi’s eyes widen. Tsukishima got up from his spot on the swing, and got on his hands and knees.  
“I’m so sorry, Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima said, bowing before Yamaguchi like he was a god. He didn’t care if anyone saw, or if it made him look uncool. He just wanted his best friend back.  
“Tsukishima…” Yamaguchi motioned him to stand up, and then gave him a big hug. He didn’t know how much Tsukishima really valued him, and how much Yamaguchi had been missing his snide remarks at volleyball practice.  
“You..accept?” Tsukishima’s voice cracked, and tears began to fall.  
“Of course, Tsukki.”  
Yamaguchi rubbed circles on Tsukishima’s back, and let him cry his worries and fears away.  
“Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, this is my first published fan fiction! Please leave a comment on what you thought!


End file.
